scifiworldbuildingfandomcom-20200215-history
Karadachia conflict
Overview The Karadachia conflict was a war between the Grand Duchy of Julithar and the Karadachia rebels. Military action began in 312 DoS and lasted for 4 years after the start of the conflict. Several years of tension lead up to the conflict with anti-Duchy sentiment growing among the Karadachia clan who stoked fires of rebellion among the citizens of the Grand Duchy. When the Karadachia initiated their rebellion and declared their world succeed from the Grand Duchy millions flocked to the world to help it's new found rebellion. Military action was swift and brutal on the Grand Duchy side, deploying 900,000 troops in the first wave, however severe miss judging of the rebellions strength and tactics extended the conflict beyond the stomp that Grand Duchy command was expecting. Secret weapon shipments and training from OSNI allowed the Karadachia rebels to be drastically more effective. History Pre-conflict The Karadachia clan was the 28th great clan, however their grip on this position was tenuous at best and they're social standing was often slipping. In a large part they had a hangup with swords that had been stolen from their clan near the founding of the Grand Duchy. These swords, or at least similar enough looking one's, ended up in the hands of the other major clans who refused to return them. Over the years this resentment for their stolen glory created much friction that made rivalry between the Karadachia clan and the other 27 major clans grow into animosity. Due to this fighting and social strikes against them, not inviting or allowing them to join in major social events, the karadachia moved to a planet that their clan had helped discover and colonize; renaming it to Karadachia in 301 DoS. Well they were a fair distance away from the other clans this animosity turned into an open hostility towards the other clans, with their clan constantly being passed by well looking for a Grand Duchies and still paying taxes to them conflict was inevitable. Start of the conflict In 312 DoS the Karadachia declared their independence and succeeded from the Grand Duchy. The Grand Duchy's response was quick, gathering several divisions and ships to stop this would-be succession. The conflict seemed to be going well as they captured the capital of Karadachia in the first day and began pushing to the Karadachia estate on the morning of the second day. That was when things began to go wrong. As they attacked the estate they faced relatively hard resistance, but found the throne room empty and the matriarch missing. Then the estate erupted in explosions and took some of the best commandos and units with it. Then the forces surrounding the estate were assaulted by Karadachia commandos from all sides. The battle would last for 6 hours with the Grand Duchy unable to call for air strikes due to the thick atmosphere causing planes to be delayed and with the thick clouds unable to be penetrated by ships in space for accurate bombardment. This would set the stage for conflicts as the war would continue, the Grand Duchy being ambushed by Karadachia rebels with them unable to call in their superior weapons or technology thanks to Karadachia's atmosphere. Early stages of the conflict The conflicts early stages worked vastly against the Grand Duchy, with the thick atmosphere and green house effect the planet had a 90% humidity rate and was mostly just rain forest and marshland. This made travel slow and difficult as air travel was only allowed under the right circumstances and numerous break downs and trucks getting stuck in the mud. This made ambushes easier for the Karadachia rebels who would knock out protections on the sides of roads and let water flood over the dirt and turn it into mud to get Grand Duchy forces stuck and then launch an ambush; once the Grand Duchy's forces began returning fire they'd sneak away and let them continue to assault their former position and waste ammo. These tactics allowed the Karadachia (latter given the nickname Kara's) to inflict large casualties on the Grand Duchy forces. Slow progress After the first year of high casualties the Grand Duchy implemented the Bunker-C armor, using air deployment to take the kara's by surprise. The Bunker-C's were able to make progress against the Kara's even though it was very slow. The C variants were intended to move and fight on their own, however due to their speed and need for repairs and re-armament this became impossible. So they had to be transported by truck in standby mode accompanied by a command vehicle, a radar car and if available a scout helicopter. These units travel a distance from the main units and wait for an ambush then deploy to get behind the attackers. Slow progress to attacking strong holds was made, but the Kara's were much quicker about moving locations then they were able to find them. The queen arrives After 2 and a half years of little to no progress things changed when Lunaria Ellinia XIV arrived, the young next in line for the Ellinia clan. Earning a powerful reputation as an excellent sword duelist and a daring strategist she came in to bring glory to her clan, she had earned such a fierce reputation that she had been given the name the Nodachi queen. Finding that most troops had started to lose their resolve and become disillusioned with the whole campaign. She endeavored to not only bring victory but bring the moral of her troops to extraordinary heights. Using a custom type C bunker armor she outfitted with large speakers she would shout propaganda to her soldiers as demolished enemy positions. Some of her soldiers favorite lines include: ''"Nodachi queen is online, weapons hot, mission the destruction of any and all Karadachia rebels!" "The Grand Duchy will never fall to rebellious heretics!" "Obstruction detected, enemy tanks supplemented by infantry. Probability of mission hindrance: Absolutely zero percent!" "Heretic detected! In the name of ''Rei'Olozon I shall smite they" "Karadachia is the definition of failure!" As cheesy as these lines sound, they very much were able to improve moral and combined with the more frequent progress with the C variants moral started improving and progress was starting to speed up. End game After four years of scouring the planet looking for her they finally caught the matriarch of the Karadachia clan well she was being transported between bases. With her finally captured it seemed that the war could come to a close. They re-located the Karadachia matriarch to fort Schala'ver, the most fortified position they had on Karadachia, to be transported for her trial for treason. But at the stroke of midnight the entire armada of the kara rebels assaulted the base, hundreds of thousands of troops and hundreds of tanks appeared from out of the night to attack. The most brutal fighting of the war commenced and last for 16 hours. Lunaria Ellinia XIV personally lead the defense of the base but found that they were surrounded and taking heavy casualties. By the end of the night and the dawn broke over the siege re-enforcement arrived and helped fight the attackers. There was no retreat or surrender from the Karadachia rebels and by the time the fighting ended almost all the rebels had been captured or killed.